ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Learning the Ropes
Learning The Ropes is the second episode of Ben 10: Master Weaponry. Ben begins to figure out the Ultimatrix's Weapon Mode. Plot Ben runs towards DNA Big Chill swinging an axe. He swings it at Big Chill but he freezes it and on contact in snaps in half. Ben receives a minor amount of damage due to the weapons being attatched to his nervous system. He activates the faceplate on his chest and recreates a Sword. "Hey, I am beginning to get the hang of this weapon mode thingy." "That's great, princess. Now HURRY UP AND HELP US FIGHT!" Kevin shouted at Ben. Kevin had absorbed concrete and was attempting to help Ben and Gwen fight DNA Big Chill, but due to being DNA solids have no effect on the aliens. He jumped through Big Chill and became ice, then smashing onto the floor. He lay unconscious. Gwen ran to his side. Ben jumped at Big Chill and slashed at him. Although weapons normally have no effect on DNA the sword sliced him. The reason was because it was an alien sword and the blade was made of the beam that comes out of a phaser. Ben stabbed at Big Chill and eventually weakened him, he flew into the sky. Kevin came to so Gwen ran back into battle knowing her boyfriend was safe. She shot beams around Big Chill and eventually wrapped him up until he fell towards the floor. Ben walked up to Big Chill and absorbed him. "3 down - Armodrillo, Hopefull and Big Chill." "Hopefull doesn't really count because he gave himself up" Gwen said. Ben sighed. They then carried Kevin to his car, he was still very dazed. "He can't drive" Gwen said. Ben, excited after hearing this, reached into Kevin's pocket and grabbed out his keys. He started the car, eager to drive it. Ben dropped off at her house and headed towards a garage with Kevin, of whom was feeling much better. When they arrived Kevin sighed a gasp of great excitement. "I don't know why but whenever I arrive at our new hangout I get so excited, dude I sound like a chick" Kevin said. Ben giggled and pressed a button in the cars control panel. A door slid open and they drove through. On the inside there were atleast 30 cars all parked, all broken. Ben and Kevin's new hobby was fixing up broken down and old cars. Ben parked the car into a special protective area so that it wouldn't get dirty. Ben and Kevin got out of the car and it was elevated high into the sky. Ben and Kevin went into a changing room and changed into their working clothes. They had grease all other them and were utterly fiflthy. They pulled out a large table with nuts, bolts and metal scraps over it aswell as engine parts and various car parts. "I can't wait until we get this baby built! It will be the first car I have ever built from scratch!" Ben said excitedly. The two then began working on it. Over at Gwen's house she is studying for a huge, French meets Japanese language test. She speaks to herself in French and then speaks in Japanese, continously alternating between the two. She is then stopped by a loud beeping nose, a video call. It was Jimmy Jones, he informs Gwen to go to his house. She steps into her garage which holds two cars, a family car, and a bright pink and purple custom car. Gwen got into the bright car which was of course hers, and drove out towards Jimmy's house. When she gets there she finds him on his computer making photo shopped videos of him transforming into Water Hazard. She coughs and he looks at her embarrassed. "Hey Gwen, I was just wondering. Seeing as I have figured out that mana suit of yours, could I be on the team?" Gwen hesitated and then took him to an obstacle course. At the obstacle course she instructs Jimmy to complete it in under 5 minutes. She began timing. Jimmy ran towards the first obstacle, six tires all lined up in a row. Gaining enough speed he jumped through them and landed on his feet. Pass. He then ran towards the next obstacle, rings that were 10 centimeters off the ground. Jimmy needed to squeeze under them to get to the next obstacle. He began and then got stuck. He squirmed and wriggled back out from the entrance. Fail. Onto the next obstacle, monkey bars. Jimmy jumped on and began swinging. Gwen shouted at him and said "Now start milkshaking!" He swung his lower torso around creating a spinning simulation. Gwen shot mana blasts at him and he needed to dodge them. Then one hit him and paralyzed his legs. He climbed across the rest of the bars and jumped down, then he jumped back up and grabbed a flying fox. Cardboard villains popped up. He raised his legs and kicked each in the cardboard face. Pass. He continued the course and at the end Gwen confronted him to let him know he just passed. Now it was for the mana course. A fighting course. He fought with simulations and failed the course. He cried, begging Gwen for another shot. She allowed it and he passed everything. She returned to Jimmy's house and began conversing with his mother. She told her how Jimmy really wanted to be a plumber and part of their team and how he did really well in the courses. Gwen then asked if he would be able to Plumbers Academy. Jimmy's mother happily agrees. Ben and Kevin are greasy and sweaty. They had done a whole lot of work, it was half built. Ben's white Ultimatrix begins flashing and beeping. He answers it and it is the police calling about a seige at a bank. He and Kevin drive to the bank. Ben creates the axe and evolves it to be the Best Axe. Kevin absorbs the glass from the door. He grabbed Ben and made Ben glass temporarily and they became one with the glass, phasing through it. When Kevin released Ben, Ben turned back to normal. The robbers stood pointing shot guns at the hostages. Ben slashed at one. He fell to the floor painlessly. Kevin bashed the second robber until he was unconscious. The third was hidden. Kevin put his hand on the floor and created a shield around every hostage, aswell as Ben. Ben tried swinging his axe at the glass but he was in too tight a possition to swing his arms. Kevin told him it was for his own safety. Kevin then searched the bank. The robber jumped out and shot at Kevin. A big hole showed up in his chest, Kevin fell to the ground. Ben screamed and began growing fur on his hand. His eyes turned orange, than green. The Ultimatrix turned green. His teeth became disgustingly yellow and extremely sharp. He was transforming into Wildmutt uncontrollably. Kevin jumped up and knocked the thief out with one hit. Ben, still half human, was roaring, unable to calm down. Kevin made his arm into a thin piece of glass and he held it up to Ben's neck. His pulse slowed and he calmed down, transforming back to normal and becoming unconscious. When Ben woke up he saw Kevin staring at him. "Where are all the hostages?" Ben asked. "I released them. What happened back there?" Kevin asked. "I don't know. I was so angry, the Best Axe grew really big so Wildmutt could hold it and I half transformed into Wildmutt. Azmuth always says that the Ultimatrix is fused with my DNA, maybe I hold samples of aliens inside me." They walked out of the bank to see Gwen their, panicked. "Ghostfreak's DNA is on the loose, and it isn't in it's sunshielded form. Ben, who was still clutching the Best Axe, ran towards an alley that Gwen was pointing at. It was a dead end. Ghostfreak unmerged with Gwen and blocked the exit. "Hello, Ben. I may still be a DNA sample but without you in your alien forms I can still fuse with you!" He then tried attacking Ben. Ben slashed at him with the Axe. Ghostfreak was ripped open. He phased into the ground and back out, into Ben. Ben cringed in pain as Ghostfreak began taking over, becoming whole. The Best Axe took control. With it's wings it flew at Ben, stabbing him. With the Ultimatrix's safeguard it didn't affect Ben, merely the Ghostfreak inside. It ripped Ghostfreak out. He battled the Axe as Ben stumbled around. He snapped the axe and Ben recreated the Alien Hammer. It was lighter than when Ben first scanned it. He smashed Ghostfreak into the ground. Ghostfreak phased through. He did it again. Ghostfreak phased through, they continued that process until the Ultimatrix lit up and the Hammer opened up revealing a light beam. It shot a Ghostfreak who was still in his DNA form. He fell to the floor unconscious. The exit block disappeared and Gwen and Kevin ran to Ben's side. He said "There are lots of things I don't know about this thing, but I guess I am learning the ropes." Then Ghostfreak became his whole form, not just a DNA sample. The Ultimatrix lit up aswell. "Whoa, Azmuth must have enabled a new feature." Ben then lowered the Hammer towards Ghostfreak and absorbed him. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Jimmy *Jimmy's mother Villains *DNA Big Chill *DNA Ghostfreak Weapons *Axe (x2) *Sword *Best Axe *Alien Hammer Major Events *Ben and Kevins hangout is seen *Jimmy is sent to Plumbers academy *Ben figures out that he can transform into the DNA inside his bloodstream *Ben's bloodstream transformations are based on emotion *Azmuth completely enables the bloodstream transformations which is why Ghostfreak became whole *All DNA are now whole due to bloodstream transformations Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry Category:Episodes